


Give Them a Reason to Trust Me

by VictoryTofu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Boys Kissing, Character Study, Depression, Finger Sucking, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Lactation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Showers, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Verse Jackson Whittemore, Wow there are tags for anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryTofu/pseuds/VictoryTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an alpha who considers himself a failure. He desperately wants to make it up to his remaining pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them a Reason to Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This gets a little weird... But have fun.

The condo's too big, too nice for me. It's more of a townhouse, secluded at the back of a development on the far side of town. It abuts the woods(what doesn't in Beacon Hills) so I can slip in and out via the back door of the ground floor. 

He tried to play it off, like hanging out in a burnt out mansion in the forest was below him. "Getting there is hell on my car's suspension." He said it was embarrassing for his alpha to be homeless. What Jackson never said was "I'm worried about you alone in the woods," and "you deserve a fresh start," but I can all but read his mind. Jackson is smart, but not at all subtle. 

The Whittemore family owns several places in and out of town, Jackson was able to snag this one for me seemingly without incident. 

The place is also fairly empty. I had a bed, table, desk; the only room that is at all decorated is Isaac's, since he splits his time between here and the McCalls'. A few days after I moved in, Jackson showed up with a giant tv and a few couches in a truck. Again, the whole time denying they were anything but for his convenience. He's pretty transparent. 

Unlike the condo, my pack is small. 

I still have the requisite three betas, but I should have twice that. Scott prefers being an omega, the idiot. Erica and Boyd are dead because I didn't give them a reason to trust me. 

I have Peter. Fantastic. I consider myself lucky he doesn't come around much, only when he wants something. And then, I can almost smell that he thinks I'm a failure; running our family name into the ground in ways a murdering psychopath couldn't. 

But I have the boys: Jackson and Isaac, my first and second. They couldn't be more different. Jackson is outgoing, perfect grades, perfect athlete- he almost glows golden in the light. Isaac hides in shadows, rarely speaking up or even cracking a smile, his messy curls obscuring his angular face. 

Couldn't be more different, but couldn't work together any better. When we hunt, it's like I don't even have to give them commands. They know exactly where the other is, time their swipes and bites like machines. They are great betas, the only things I've ever done that are worth a damn. 

Right now those two are sitting on the floor of my bedroom, shoulder-to-shoulder with backs against the enormous bed(another Jackson purchase, "No adult man should be sleeping in a twin bed!") We're back from a hunt. They're covered in dirt and blood. We took down a buck, rather, the boys took downs a buck and I watched. They were amazing. They're chatting about school and I'm only half paying attention. 

"Go take a shower," I order, my voice low but firm. They look up. "I'll be there in a minute." The boys get up and offer each other a sly smile. Jackson puts his hand on the back of Isaac's neck and pushes him toward the bathroom with a laugh. The door closes behind them and I hear muffled voices and the shower start. I check my bedside table for supplies and turn down the sheets. I can't do much for my betas, but I can make them feel good. They deserve it. They both have so much pain in their pasts. That, I can identify with. 

I strip and enter the already steamy bathroom. In keeping with Whittemore opulence, the shower is a large, tile-and-glass bay with two shower heads. The boys look over. 

Jackson's large eyes don't betray fear like they did when we first met. Instead, he looks eager, like a kid who wants to show his dad a straight-A report card. The water runs down his jawline, accentuating its perfect form. He's short- shorter than people realize, but his body is hard and toned. Before the bite, he was a superb athlete, now he's practically a dynamo. His light brown hair is black with water, he leans to open the sliding door of the shower and it's like watching a marble statue move. 

I step under the duel sprays and Isaac shifts to give me room to stretch out. His curly hair has only gotten longer in the last few months and under the water, it hangs heavily over his face, veiling his eyes. Unlike Jackson, Isaac was not athletic before the bite. He's tall and long, hunched over more often than not, and his ribs tent his sides. But he is fast. Fast and quiet, dangerous even without the added benefit of super strength and claws. 

I tic my head and Isaac steps back closer. The boys continue washing up and I grab shampoo. "You did well today; it was a clean kill, I don't think the buck suffered," Isaac smiled and looked away as Jackson smiled and looked toward me. "Jax, next time, keep your head lower, you're still too open in your strikes." A small crack his his expression, "but you're getting better. You're the fastest learner I've ever met." His smile restored, I pull him toward me in a one armed embrace. "I'm proud of you, Jackson." Both of his arms tighten around my waist. "Both of you." Isaac joins us. 

This is when I'm content. My pack, what's left of it, is happy and safe. I wish there were more times like this. I let the boys go and soap up. The water is bordering on too-hot, but Jackson likes hot showers so we let him have that. Isaac and I finish up at about the same time while Jackson is still rolling his shoulders under the spray. "You're done, Jax," I swat him on the ass and he yelps, pulling a chuckle from Isaac. 

"I just wanna make sure I'm clean of deer-gristle, man," Jackson feigns an earnest expression. I throw a towel at his face and we dry off. 

I send the boys ahead of me and swipe my hand once across the foggy mirror. My eyes don't look like my own. Green, blue, red; the irises don't matter, they're the eyes of an old man, tired and dark rimmed. I remember being a kid, hell, I'm only 24, I am a kid! But my eyes look so worn out. I stay locked with my reflection as the mirror fogs back up. I'm startled out of my state by a yelp from the bedroom. When I open the door I see Jackson pinning Isaac to the bed, arms above his head. 

The boys are laughing and turn to look at me. The expectation on their faces is both adorable and heartbreaking. They look at me like I carry the sun, but I can't even lead a pack without a 50% death rate. They deserve better, these two perfect betas give me everything they have, they deserve likewise. I push all of the doubt and fear and regret and shame- all of it to the edge of my vision, and I let instinct take over. 

I pounce, the enormous bed squeaks under my weight and I let out a playful growl, the boys quickly maneuver so they are side-by-side facing up. Giddy smiles flash across their faces and I nip at their necks. Jackson's right hand is entwined with Isaac's left and a blush spreads down their chests. "Kiss him," my voice comes from deep inside, much lower than my normal voice. 

They obey. Jackson turns his head and leads Isaac. At first they're chaste- simple lips massaging until the whimpers from Isaac push Jackson over the edge and he forces his way in. I pretend not to notice that occasionally Jackson looks at me out of the corner of his eye, searching for approval. 

The betas are lost in each other, huffing for air when they break contact only to close back together like magnets. Jackson's hands are tugging and tussling Isaac's hair while Isaac's frame Jackson's face. "Such handsome boys," I hear myself purr. Our legs are tangled together as I hunch over them. I rub my hands down their torsos. Firm muscle and smooth skin burn under my touch. 

I worry my fingers over Isaac's hip-bones and Jackson's bubble-butt. "Hands and knees," they respond almost instantly, both breathing heavily from making out ferociously. "Gorgeous..." I whisper, knowing they can both hear me. They're touching, side by side, asses pointed toward me. My left knee is between Isaac's legs, my right between Jackson's. 

I savor the moment, the view. Jackson has a very light dusting of hair around his hole, his balls are shaved smooth, dangling between his meaty thighs. Isaac, by contrast, is much hairier, like me; dark hair down his ass-crack and around his entrance. His balls are just as hairy. They're smaller than Jackson's, but hang lower. I can smell that they are erect and my cock twitches. I reach out and grab each of their sacks with a gentle but firm grip. Isaac lets out a soft, mewling whine. I squeeze, just enough to pull a gasp from the boys, and watch their assholes pucker in unison. I chuckle and release them. 

My cock is starting to swell, now. Before I was an alpha, my dick was just a bit above average. But now, it's intimidating. When I'm hard I'm over eight inches long and thicker than a beer-can. "Suck my dick, boys," my voice is a gravelly whisper. The two betas turn and have their tongues on me in seconds. 

Isaac is nuzzling the side of my cockhead, already beading precome. He nibbled at my foreskin and smiles. Jackson is slowly lapping up the length of my shaft and locks eyes with me. He winks, then takes both of my balls in his wide mouth and gently sucks. Fuck, this feels amazing. 

My cock is fully hard at this point, and neither beta can open his mouth wide enough to suck me, so they improvise. Jackson wraps his lips around my cockhead and hums while Isaac sucks up and down the side of my shaft, both boys red in the face with saliva dripping down their chins. It feels so fucking good, but I don't want to come, not this early. 

I grab both boys by their hair and pull them up, with only obligatory whines coming from the back of their throats. They protest, but I know they like what's coming next so much more. I pull Jackson in for a kiss and enter his mouth, hard, with my tongue. Jackson always wants to be first, and doesn't mind when I play rough. He sees it as an opportunity to prove himself, how tough he is. The inside of his mouth, however, is soft and pliant, and tastes like my cock. His perfect teeth and pillowy lips are mine to explore. I pull off and he is gasping for breath, his face red from stubble-burn. His eyes are half lidded when he watches me pull Isaac in. I don't dare be as rough with Isaac, I know better than that. Isaac gets gentle nips on his lower lip until he opens his mouth with a breathy moan. I suck on his tongue and slowly work him with my lips. We pull apart and Jackson is back on me in an instant. 

This continues for who knows how long. I trade the betas back and forth until they're both rock hard and keening for more. "Alrighty, boys, how're you feeling?" I lean back on my haunches and survey them both. Isaac seems wound tight, ready to snap with excitement- exactly how I want them. His thin body is a juxtaposition of hard angles and smooth skin. His prick is erect, uncircumcised and a touch smaller than average, not that it matters to me. His hands are balled obediently at his sides and he is pushing his head back into Jackson's hand where he's carding through the curls. 

Jackson is flushed bright red, his freckles highlighted. His cock stands fully hard and leaking, seven inches, circumcised, with a gentle arc toward his navel and a small, well groomed batch of light-brown pubic hair above his junk. He is slowly, lightly stroking his dick with his left hand. "Tk-tk, not without permission," I say with a smile. His hand leaves his dick and he grabs his thigh, blunt nails digging into the muscular flesh. 

"Please?" Jackson has one of the most gorgeous pleading expression, it's no wonder he gets everything he wants in life. Well, waiting never killed anyone. 

"Shush, be a good boy," I put my finger to his lips and after a beat he darts his mouth around it and sucks. His eyes are locked on mine and I let him have his fun for a moment. I pull my finger out with a 'pop' and pat his cheek. I wait a moment, both boys have such hopeful, expectant expressions, it makes my heart swell and I feel my inner wolf howl with pride, -my pack loves me- he seems to say. 

"Isaac, let Jackson get you ready." Both boys break into huge smiles and quickly maneuver so Isaac is on his back, his head supported by a few pillows and his legs spread eagle. Jackson is on his knees with his face just above Isaac's hole. Jackson's perky ass is aimed straight up at me and I am sure that's no accident. His hands spread Isaac's furry cheeks and Jackson dives in, tongue deep in Isaac's asshole. 

Immediately, Isaac's head falls back and he lets out a guttural moan. He's always like this- quiet until the real fun starts. Jackson is, as with everything he does, working as hard as he can. He's lapping and sucking on Isaac's entrance, teasing him open with his tongue. I stand by the side of the bed, my cock is still rock hard and throbbing from the sight before me. 

Isaac's light pink hole slowly begins to open up for Jackson, who takes the opportunity to slide his right middle finger all the way into Isaac. Isaac makes an obscene sound, his face a wide grin, his voice throaty. Jackson is licking around his finger, pumping into the taller teen with slow, insistent strokes. Like when they hunt, they are in perfect sync. Jackson doesn't have to ask when Isaac's ready for another finger, he just knows. When Jackson has his index and middle finger all the way inside his packmate, he twists his wrist and angles his thrusts toward Isaac's prostate. The effect is immediate. Any tension Isaac was carrying is gone; his body simply falls limp, more pliant than he's been all night. 

"Don't get him off, pup," I warn. Jackson immediately slows his thrusts and looks sheepishly at me. "You're too good." That gets me a half-smile from the little over-achiever. I hand him the bottle of lube. He nods and arches his neck up to me. I smile and lean down, claiming his mouth in a quick, fierce kiss that tastes like the most private parts of Isaac. I love it. 

I release Jackson and he gets back to the task. Isaac, for his part, has been a very good boy, letting Jackson aggressively work his hole with no complaints. I lean down next to him. "Good work, Isaac," I whisper into his mouth. He answers with a breathy moan. "you're doing a great job for me." I look over and Jackson has lubed up three fingers, working them slowly but unyieldingly into Isaac. Isaac's hole is stretched wide over Jackson's knuckles, the slightly darker skin a stark difference from the pale white of his ass cheeks or the black of his body hair. 

I let Jackson continue with Isaac's hole for a few moments while I pet Isaac's messy curls. He's leaking a steady stream of precome into his stomach, even though I know Jackson is taking very special care to avoid his prostate. Jackson got Isaac off before I entered him exactly once, and he'll never do that again, I made sure of that. 

I see Jackson begin to work his pinky in along with the rest of his fingers as he spreads more lube around Isaac's hole. Isaac, for his part, is panting and moaning with the stretch. "Ok, Jax, you're done." He obediently exits Isaac, and playfully pats his slightly gaping hole with his lubed-up hand. I position myself behind Isaac and roll him onto his hands and knees. Jackson takes my thick, full cock his the hand he was working Isaac with and spreads the remaining lube on me. He teases the underside of my head with his fingers and I growl. He shrinks back, but I grab him by his ridiculously defined jaw and kiss him until I can feel him desperate for breath. He falls back and I kick my head to the side, motioning for him to get on Isaac's other end. 

I look down at the warm, slick hole in front of me. Jackson always does a thorough job. Isaac is gaping just a bit, maybe a centimeter, lube making his asshole shiny and inviting. I place my cockhead at the entrance and push forward. Unless Jackson were to prep Isaac by fisting him, he's still gonna be tight. I love it. Isaac's moans get louder as I lean into his wet hole. I look up in time to see Jackson shut Isaac up by stuffing his cock into his mouth. Jackson smiles and enters Isaac to the hilt. Isaac never had a gag reflex, lucky for him. 

I take my time entering Isaac, I know my cock is huge and I certainly don't want this to be unpleasant for him. Besides, feeling his hole give way to my dick, slowly stretching his ass until he's stuffed full is almost as good as the actual fucking. "You're safe, Isaac, you're safe with us," oddly, I didn't think to say those words, my wolf did. Before I realize it, my bush is flat against his ass crack and my balls are slapped against his. Jackson has Isaac's hair in his fists and he's plowing into his mouth. It looks violent, but it's nothing they both haven't done before. 

This is when I start my thrusts, pulling back so just my glans is still in the bottom beta, then slamming back into him. Judging by the moans, Isaac is a fan. I have both my hands gripping him above his hips. I give him a squeeze to leave a bruise- one that won't heal too quickly 'coz I'm his alpha. Then I raise my right hand high and bring it down with a sharp 'Smack' that causes Jackson to bark out a laugh and Isaac's hole to clamp around my cock for a moment. It's beautiful. We continue like this for a while, who knows how long, pushing Isaac back and forth with our thrusts. Isaac's hole becomes looser after a while, but feels just as nice. I pepper some smacks to his ass here and there to keep him on check, relishing the muffled sounds of surprise he makes around Jackson's cock stuffed down his throat. I can smell Isaac's cock dribbling precome like a river, but he knows not to touch himself. 

I can also smell Jackson getting close. I get an idea. "Jax," I call between thrusts, "over here, hands and knees." He looks conflicted for only a second, then obeys. He pulls his dick from Isaac's mouth with a wet 'Plop' that would embarrass anyone else, but Isaac seems beyond that, instead he drops so his chest is on the bed and continues pushing his ass back to meet my thrusts. 

"Here," I use my right hand to position Jackson side by side with Isaac and begin teasing Jackson's hole with some lube that has squelched out of Isaac. Isaac is on auto-pilot at this point, bouncing back on my cock with glee. But Jackson, he still needs some encouragement. He's making frustrated little whining noises and squirming so hard I'm worried he'll hurt himself on my hand. Jackson's not like Isaac, not a 'natural bottom', but being Jackson, hates not being the best. "Baby, Jackson, stop, relax, go slowly." I can see the tips of his ears burning red, I can smell the faintest amount of shame starting to bubble up. "No, Jackson, don't worry, we need to move slowly" still nothing. I lean down, awkwardly, so I'm still fucking into Isaac, but my chest is on Jackson's back and I whisper into his ear, faint enough that only he hears. "I'm so proud of you, you know that, right? So proud of my first beta, my best boy." Something clicks in Jackson, and my fingers feel like they are swallowed by his asshole. I kiss him on his cheek and he giggles a small, bashful giggle that be tries to cover with a cough. I lean back up and set to work pounding these two like there's no tomorrow. 

I work it so my cock's thrusts into Isaac coincide with my finger's thrusts into Jackson. As much as Isaac is a moaner, Jackson is twice that. The two of then are soon howling. I chuckle to myself. Isaac is taking easily ten times the volume of meat in his ass, but Jackson is ten times louder. I have two fingers curled in Jackson, working his prostate and my cock as deep in Isaac as I can go. The boys are wrecked, sweaty and red, both out of breath from moaning and begging for more, harder. Their holes are both shiny with lube. Jackson's muscular back is a sight to behold, his asshole feels like it might break my fingers with pressure every time I hit his prostate. Isaac's sloppy cunt of an asshole is making obscene noises when lube and air escape and I can sense it, this feeling I'm always searching for; my boys are happy. They are happy and safe and content and so am I and this, this is what pack is about. 

Who knows how long we're in that space, that space where we are of one mind, but I begin to feel that Jackson's close. I decide to have a little fun and as I keep thrusting my fingers into the blue-eyed-beta, I work a third finger in. Jackson takes it with a howl and begins to come. He arches his back up, howling at the ceiling and come sprays straight up, hitting the wall, the headboard, and his own chin. He collapses back on the bed and I let his pulsing asshole slowly push my fingers out of him. 

Jackson's lying spent on the bed and I turn my attention back to Isaac. He hasn't stopped pumping his ass back to my thrusts in what feels like hours. Lube is all over his ass cheeks, his sack, my sack, hell, my entire front pelvis is slick with lube. It's warm and wet and just a bit naughty. I take my right hand, with fingers that are still hot from Jackson's ass, and shove them in Isaac's mouth. "Lick me clean, beta," I hiss between stronger and stronger thrusts until it feels like I'm going to fuck Isaac through the bed. 

He sobs over the taste of lube and Jackson and sex and I feel him start to come. I cant see it, but the bleachy smell of semen lets me know he's staining my sheets. Isaac is moaning over my dirty fingers in his mouth and his loose sphincter clenches. His ass isn't anywhere near as tight as Jackson, but the pulsing construction of his ring sends me over the edge. 

I ejaculate deep in my beta, claiming the little guy, in case that was ever in doubt. I thrust through the aftershocks, far after Isaac's hole has stopped twitching. He's dead weight, now. I pull my hand out of his mouth, surprisingly he whines in protest, sucking on my fingers all the way out. I laugh and rub his back reassuringly. 

When I look down and start pulling out, the sight is almost enough to get me going again. His soft, fucked out asshole is spread wide around my softening cock, the hair is damp with lube, and when my dick falls out with a hollow 'plop' his ruined hole gapes nearly as wide as my dick. He moans at the loss of my tool and almost immediately cum begins to leak out of his abused entrance and down his balls and thighs. This won't do. 

"Jackson," I snap, he jerks his head up from where he was dozing, hand holding Isaac's. "Clean up Isaac- and don't waste any of me," I wink. A feral smile takes hold of Jackson's face and he almost shoves me out of the way, he's so excited. He begins lapping at Isaac's balls, hoping to swallow any come that has leaked out. Isaac's gaping hole attempts to pucker and wink at the feeling, but he's so loose he doesn't close completely. That satisfies me. 

Jackson takes some pleasure from it too, 'coz he giggles and scoops into Isaac's hole with a few fingers, greedily eating all the come he can find, mixed with lube as it is. Isaac mewls at the feeling, his soft cock between his spread thighs too drained to get hard. Jackson is doing an expert job(I am not surprised) and a few minutes later I am satisfied that all of my spunk is out of Isaac's hungry ass and in Jackson's hungry stomach. 

The boys are sleepy and spent. I nudge them to the side and tear off the top sheet of the bed, as it is covered in their come. Then I lay down and motion for them to lay next to me. I have Isaac nuzzled under my left arm and Jackson under my right. My betas seem to be sleeping, or near it. "I love you both," I find myself whispering. Again, my wolf talking. As true as it is, I don't think I could ever say that. 

Isaac snuggles closer and Jackson sniffed my pec. More specifically, he sniffed my nipple, and his brows arch. He tilts his head and sniffs again, slow and curious. I feel a foreign sensation, a fullness in my chest. My nipples, usually small and hard, gradually swell into puffy pink pyramids, at least an inch and a half in diameter. It takes me a moment to realize what's happening, but Jackson doesn't think- he instinctually wraps his lips around my nipple and begins sucking. 

No, not sucking. Jackson is nursing. From me. I would freak out, but the feeling is more powerful than anything I've ever experienced. It's all I can do to take Isaac's head and position his mouth over my other nipple. When Isaac begins nursing, the world opens up. It feels amazing, a connection(physical, psychological, emotional, everything) to my pack like I could never imagine. 

Plus the pleasure. Blow jobs, getting rimmed, fucking, getting fucked- this feels exponentially better. I've read about this before, in some of my family's old books, that a male alpha, who has a strong enough connection to his betas, can lactate. It doesn't happen often, at all, but it's a way to show how he supports the pack in an explicit way. But the books never said how orgasmic it would feel. 

My boys are suckling and I'm rubbing them on the nape of their necks, trying to hold in my moans and doing a poor job. Jackson's eyes are closed, but Isaac steals a look up at me and smiles, breaking the seal around my nipple. Some watery white fluid(my breast milk, I think distantly) dribbles down my side. Isaac darts his head down to lick it up and reattaches his mouth around my nipple, continuing nursing. My pecs have swelled, not to where I have breasts, but certainly larger than before. Part of my brain wants to feel humiliated(I have two teenagers sucking my tits!) but I know, deep in my being, that this is right. This is a part of cementing my pack. 

The betas nurse for who knows how long, I'm lost in rolling pleasure. I faintly recognize that the swelling in my chest(my breasts?) has gone down, and the pleasure slowly recedes, like a drain emptying a bathtub. They boys release my now-normal nipples and look up at me. "That was really..." Jackson struggles for words. 

"Safe. I felt safe," Isaac offers. 

"Yeah," Jackson nods and rests his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. "It felt like home." Isaac mirrors Jackson's position and soon their breathing is slow and regular. 

They'll wake in a few hours, we'll shower and clean up, and go about the rest of the day. But now, now I feel like a man, an alpha. One who takes care of his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm really gonna miss Jackson in season 3, but I really wanted to see what the dynamic would be from this three-person pack. The story just sort of got away from me and I wrote a lot of porn. Hope it turned somebody on. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
